vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vivec
Summary Lord Vivec, also simply known as Vehk, is one of the ALMSIVI, the three immortal God-Kings of Morrowind, alongside Sotha Sil and Almalexia. A Pillar of the Tribunal Temple and the patron of artists and rogues, Vivec is the "transcendent evolution" of the Daedric Prince Mephala, as it is believed Mephala was Vivec's "anticipation" during the Dawn Era. Vivec is also seen as the invisible keeper of the holy land, always keeping a watchful eye over Morrowind, and keeping the evil god of Red Mountain at bay. THE SERMON ABOVE IS UNTRUE. THE SERMON BELOW IS FORBIDDEN. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | High 1-B | At least 1-A, possibly higher Name: Lord Vivec, Vehk, Vehk and Vehk, The Warrior-Poet, The Thief, The Lord of the Middle-Air, The Magic Hermaphrodite, The Terrible Angel of Veloth, The Ansu-Gurleht, The God of Make-Us-Women Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Hermaphrodite / Genderfluid Age: Over 3,500 Years Old as of 3E.427, though in truth Beyond Time Classification: Warrior-Poet God-King of Morrowind, The Daughter-Son of the ALMSIVI, The Martial Axiom, The Magic Hermaphrodite, The Sex-Death of Language, Ruling King; Formerly a Mortal Chimer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5 and 9), Clairvoyance, Precognition, Regeneration (High-Godly), Resurrection (As a God, Vivec exists simultaneously outside and within the bounds of Time. Lying "asleep" in the Timeless World of the Gods upon his destruction, and being capable of instantly returning to the world of Time by choosing to "wake up" and manifest once again. As seen with Mehrunes Dagon, Gods can return even if erased from all of Time simultaneously), Reality Warping, Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5. Unbound by the flow of linear time across the Multiverse of Mundus. The nature of his Godhood makes it so that Vivec was simultaneously always a God, but also born a Mortal, giving him two contradictory, equally true pasts), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Vector Manipulation (Halted the fall of the Baar Dau meteor, keeping it afloat mid-air for thousands of years, whilst also preserving its initial velocity and kinetic energy), Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can make his enemies wither and die by draining them of their "Milk" / Vitality. Can change people's gender at will), Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, Astral Projection, Sealing, BFR, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Ignored Azura's curse on the Chimer), Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation | All Former Powers on an higher scale, Immortality (Type 8), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) | All Former Powers on an unfathomably higher scale, Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly; Can hold himself from being Zero-Summed from the Dream through sheer force of Will), Transduality (Through CHIM, Vivec transcends all duplicity and opposition, standing above all dual concepts), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Can alter and shape the underlying structure of the Dream of the Godhead at will), Void Manipulation (Can erase beings from the "Thought Realm of God", meaning the Dream of the Godhead) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Completely transcendent over the concept of linear time, existing both outside and beyond it. Comparable to the Nerevarine and Dagoth Ur, the former of which can defeat Hircine's aspects. Should be above the avatar of Barbas, who Clavicus Vile stated was comparable in power to The Dovahkiin) | High Hyperverse level (Attested to having defeated the true form of the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon in single combat. Comparable to Sotha Sil, who created the Clockwork City, an infinitely-layered construct that replicates the entire Multiverse of Mundus, and who with help from Almalexia defeated Mehrunes Dagon, destroying him across all of time simultaneously, an event which shook the All-Axle and made the Earthbones which define the laws of Mundus tremble) | At least Outerverse level, possibly Outerverse level+ (Attained the state of CHIM, transcending all of existence and its boundaries, seeing the Wheel of the Aurbis "sideways" as the Tower, the Eternal I, and understood that all of existence is merely the Dream of the Godhead. Through this he recognized that Individuality illusory, and was thus erased from the 1 of Existence and the -1 of Nonexistence. However, he maintained his own being and Individuality by having the will to state "I", and proclaim himself as an Individual being on a world where all Duality is illusory, "awakening" to his true nature as the Immortal AE tied to the very dream of existence, and gaining full control over it as a result) Speed: Immeasurable (Even in a vastly weakened state, Vivec is completely transcendent over the concept of linear time, existing both outside and beyond it. Perceives the past, present and future simultaneously. Took the Nerevarine outside of time, and is capable of leaving time altogether at will) | Immeasurable (Exists beyond linear time across the whole Multiverse of Mundus) | Irrelevant (Fully Transcendent over Dualism and the Concepts of Space and Time across the entirety of existence), Omnipresent across the Aurbis (Upon perceiving the Wheel of the Aurbis "sideways" as the Tower, The Eternal I, Vivec became one with the whole of the Tower as Individuality is illusory and all is merely the Dream of the Godhead, but was able to maintain his sense of Self through CHIM, simultaneously existing as one with everything but also as an Individual Being) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal+ | High Hyperversal | At least Outerversal, possibly Outerversal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Can endure attacks from beings of comparable or superior power such as Dagoth Ur and The Nerevarine) | High Hyperverse level (Can trade blows with the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon) | At least Outerverse level, possibly Outerverse level+ Stamina: Immense | Infinite | Infinite Range: Hundreds of Miles with Most Abilities (His reach extends across all of Morrowind), At least Low Complex Multiversal with Magic and Teleportation (Can traverse through Mundus and into Oblivion at will) | High Hyperversal (Can freely traverse through Oblivion, an infinite-dimensional void which encompasses all possibility and contains an endless number of individual daedric realms) | High Outerversal (Can leave the Aurbis altogether, and go beyond the Dream of the Godhead itself in order to access the Dreamsleeve, a non-space that lies beneath everything as the deepest level of existence before the state of Amaranth. Claimed to be capable of completely erasing individuals from the "Thought-Realm of God" itself) Standard Equipment: *'Muatra:' Vivec's primary weapon, a spear crafted from his own essence and vitality, whose name means "Milk-Taker" in Ehlnofex. A metaphorical symbol made literal weapon, Muatra represents Vivec's sexuality, in both male and female aspects, and embodies the paradoxical duality between the concepts of Sex (Creation) and Murder (Destruction). Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent, borderline Nigh-Omniscient. As a God, Vivec holds vast cosmic awareness and a deep understanding over the nature of the Aurbis as a whole, as well as its underlying metaphysics, being the most spiritually attuned of the ALMSIVI, and the one to comprehend the purpose of existence the most. Exists beyond Time across the Mundus and perceives it non-linearly, having been known of Indoril Nerevar's rebirth and his potential death at the Nerevarine's hand for thousands of years before it ever took place. | Same | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Separated from his power source, the Heart of Lorkhan, and will continually grow weaker as a result | Needs the Heart of Lorkhan to refuel his Divine Powers from time to time | CHIM is a state which one taps into, rather than a permanent transformation, and the powers of CHIM cannot be abused as one risks ZERO-Sum by wielding them. Key: Weakened | Full Power | CHIM Gallery VivecMorrowind.png|''Vivec as seen in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind''' VivecOnline.png|''Vivec as seen in The Elder Scrolls Online'' VivecLegends.jpg|''Artwork of Vivec in The Elder Scrolls Legends'' ALMSIVI.jpg|''The sword is the cross and ALMSIVI is the Triune house around it. If there is to be an end I must be removed. I am the defender of the last and the last. To remove me is to refill the heart that lay dormant at the center that cannot hold. I am the sword, Ayem the star, Seht the mechanism that allows the transformation of the world. Ours is the duty to keep the compromise from being filled with black sea.'' AngelOfVeloth.jpg|''But then the light subsides, revealing the bright and terrible angel of Veloth. He is in his pre-chimerical form, demonic VEHK, gaunt and pale and beautiful, skin stretched painfully thin on bird's bones, feathered serpents encircling his arms. His wings are spread out behind him, their red and yellow ends like razors in the sun. His presence is undeniable, the awe too much to bear.'' CityFace.jpg|''City-Face had been born named as Ha-Note, a bare urge of power, an esoteric wind nerve tuned to the frequency of huddled masses. It found root in villages and multiplied, finding in the minds of the settled a veiled astrology, the star charts of culture, and this resonance made its head swim. Above the vocal, it trembled with new emotions, immortal ones, absorbing more than the thirty known to exist in the middle world.'' RuddyMan.png|''When the dreughs ruled the world, the Daedroth Prince Molag Bal had been their chief. He took a different shape then, spiny and armored and made for the sea. Vivec, in giving birth to the many spawn of his marriage, had dropped an old image of Molag Bal into the world: a dead carapace of memory. It would not have been a monster if a Velothi child had not wanted to impress his village by wearing it.'' GreatBeardedKing.jpg|''YSMIR, the Dragon of the North, who always appears as a great bearded king, had powers innumerable and echoing. The Hortator fought him unarmed, grabbing the Dragon's roars by hand until Ysmir's power throat bled. These roars were given to Vivec to bind into an ebony listening frame, which the warrior-poet placed on Ysmir's face and ears to drive him mad and drive him away.'' WorldsTeeth.jpg|''They walked farther and saw the spiked waters at the edge of the map. Here the spirit of limitation gifted them with a spoke and bade them find the rest of the wheel. The Hortator said, 'The edge of the world is made of swords.' Vivec corrected him. 'They are the bottom row of the world's teeth.' '' HeadForAnHour.jpg|'' 'We must love each other briefly,' Vivec said Molag Bal, 'if at all. I am needed to counsel the Hortator in more important matters because the Dwemeri high priests stir up trouble. You may have my head for an hour.' '' GiantFormVivec.jpg|''Vivec lay with Molag Bal for eighty days and eight, though headless. In that time, the Prince placed the warrior-poet's feet back and filled them with the blood of Daedra. In this way Vivec's giant-form remained forever harmless to good earth.'' FoulMurder.png|''He was not born a god. His destiny did not lead him to this crime. He chose this path of his own free will. He stole the godhood and murdered the Hortator. Vivec wrote this.'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Air Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Causality Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elves Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teachers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Void Users Category:Warriors Category:Water Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings